Eat, Drink and Be Merry 11
by Alexz85
Summary: Patty and Ellen go on a date. Ellen takes Patty to one of her favorite hangouts.Patty/Ellen.


**Eat, Drink and Be Merry 1/1**

Title: Eat, Drink and Be Merry

Fandom: Damages

Pairing: Patty/Ellen

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I don't own them. They own me.

Author's Notes: The bar and the people in the bar are all based on my favorite hang out and the people that work there. I couldn't picture a better pace for Ellen to hang out in that The Short Stop.

Summary: Patty and Ellen go on a date. Ellen takes Patty to one of her favorite hangouts.

* * *

><p>A real date. That's what Ellen demanded. And it is precisely what she is getting. Even if Patty is ten minutes late, and counting.<p>

Ellen paces up and down the sidewalk, dressed from head to toe in gifts she's received from her lover over the course of two very busy weeks. Different apologies, for different appointments missed.

Red, round toe, Gucci platforms, white on black polka dot Oscar De La Renta sleeveless dress with a high, round neckline. The coat, a long, white Versace that hangs down to the knee, long enough and tied securely to keep the chill away. And to top it off, a brand new Prada bag that hangs off her shoulder. That's one thing she can appreciate of Patty breaking so many of their dates. Her taste in apology gifts. Ellen definitely has no objections there. Plus, she can admit she's broken a few of their dates, herself. It's the one downside to two workaholics being together.

Still, she's beginning to grow impatient, and if they lose this reservation, Patty's going to need to go shopping one more time. For something big. Maybe another one of these bags. In a different color.

She bites her cheek and crosses her arms over her chest, tapping her foot against the sidewalk, glancing briefly to her right at the sound of approaching footsteps.

Her sight is filled with immaculate blonde hair, a black, open, coat and a black, stretchy looking number that gives the term "form fitting" a new meaning. It's modestly cut, with a Bateau neckline that reveals nothing and a hemline that stops right at the knee. The matching, black peep toe ankle boots however-those make up for any level of modesty the dress is supposed to provide. They're ridiculously high and sport double ankle straps.

As Patty strides forward, the motion causes the coat to open further, giving Ellen a glimpse of a curved hip.

"Oh, Christ…" She sighs under her breath. She sometimes wishes she didn't find Patty so attractive. This way, she could be angry with her for longer amounts of time.

"Hi-" Patty greets her when she's closer, smiling as she leans in and kisses Ellen's cheek, gently touching the younger woman's arm as she does so, "-sorry I'm late." She begins to walk inside but stops when Ellen doesn't move, "You ready?"

Ellen nods, but grabs at Patty's coat with one hand and pulls her in for a hard kiss before leading her inside the Italian restaurant. She can't see it, but Patty is smiling behind her.

"Well-" Patty seems nearly amused as she sips her wine, glancing very briefly up at Ellen, "-I see I've been forgiven, then?" She eyes the brunette without shame then, lingering appreciatively for a brief moment, once her gaze lands on her chest.

Ellen blushes slightly and presses her knees together as she exhales through a flustered laugh and picks up her own glass, "Don't kid yourself, dinner isn't over yet."

"Hmm." She nods.

"You went home to change," Ellen observes, then clears her throat before taking long swig of wine.

"I did."

"I'm digging it," She chokes, then licks her lips dry.

Patty snorts a laugh and looks up at Ellen, "You're digging it?"

"Yes," Ellen nods, gulps down more wine and adds, "You look hot."

Patty watches as an uneasy seeming Ellen shifts in her seat and downs the remains of her wine. They don't really do compliments. Not aesthetic ones anyway. Not yet. Patty has no problem telling Ellen when she looks particularly stunning, but Ellen…well, it's taken some adjusting. And while she's been dropping compliments sporadically as of recently, what Patty finds very amusing, is that she seems uncomfortable still. Almost embarrassed.

Forcing back a chuckle, Patty decides she can use some entertainment, "Do you like this dress? I bought it today. I thought, if I'm going to make this date special, I should dress for the occasion."

"It's lovely." Ellen replies, fighting a smile, but letting her eyes wander along Patty's bare arms.

"I'm glad you enjoy it, Ellen."

The truth is, they haven't had sex in three weeks. Three very long weeks that have stretched out to seem like an eternity for Ellen. She's ready to tell Patty just that, when their meal arrives and she's left with an unspoken sentence hanging between them.

Patty can't help but notice the way Ellen chews her food tonight. She snaps down against the ravioli, crushing it with something resembling frustration. Ellen won't look at her either. At first, Patty wonders if she's possibly still upset with her, but as chit-chat continues easily back and forth, Patty decides, that this is not the case.

Slowly, as glasses of wine are repeatedly refilled, Ellen begins to relax, and Patty is thankful for this. She likes to think they're past that initial awkwardness between them, after they had stepped over that line together and became lovers. It was terrifying to Patty just how significant the change was. They both found that once the words had been spoken and confessions had been spilled on the floor along with their clothes, they made themselves, somehow, more vulnerable. The fact seemed to be an even louder echo when they were alone after the first time, and it took them some practice to realize they trusted each other enough to let things just be.

Gradually, a balance had been set. It was easy again. But then, there was the other obstacle. The part where Patty could tell Ellen that she looked sexy in blue. Or that Ellen could tell Patty just how much she likes her ass.

That transition was easier for Patty than Ellen.

And Patty was patient. Mostly, because it was entertaining for her to see Ellen turn eighteen shades of red before choking the words out.

Ellen's only recently gotten over it, and Patty hopes they're well past it. Appealing as it is to see Ellen squirm, Patty enjoys the flirtatious innuendo and the inappropriate, impromptu make out sessions in the middle of the day, among other types of sessions in her office that she pretends to not appreciate as much as Ellen does.

As she watches Ellen bite leisurely into a forkful of cheesecake however, Patty knows that she won't be able to seem very aloof tonight.

The blonde leans in the small table, careful to keep her hand hidden under the tablecloth as it tickles Ellen's knee and she whispers into her ear, "If you keep licking that fork like that, I might not let you finish dessert here."

Ellen smiles, trying desperately to ignore the goose bumps that fill her skin as Patty gently brushes her fingers over her thigh. Surprisingly, however, she finds her voice to be convincingly even when she replies, "We said we were going to follow through with this. You keep your hands to yourself, Ms. Hewes."

Licking her lips and glancing out fleetingly, Patty withdraws her hand and sits back with mock resignation, "Ms. Hewes…" She exhales, "…well, if that's not a not a mood killer, I don't know what is."

"I thought you liked the boss-and-secretary game…" Ellen can feel Patty's eyes boring into her profile as she chews calmly. And just like that, the brunette's in charge. She smirks to herself. It's a relief. She's quickly found that she likes having Patty on the edge of her seat. As it turns out, Patty enjoys having Ellen tittering on the edge as well, so it's become a challenge to stay on top of things with her. But it's a challenge Ellen likes.

The sudden return of her confidence certainly helps her push her libido to the backseat, if only for enough time it takes to come up with a way to prolong her ripping Patty's clothes off for only a little bit longer. "Let's get shitfaced." Ellen finally blurts.

Patty hesitates for all of one second, before replying, "Okay. What do you want to drink?"

"No, not here. I know this little bar not too far from here-"

Patty seems suspicious, "What kind of bar?"

"It's-you know, it's a bar. Within walking distance." She gives herself away with a chuckle she can't help.

Patty rolls her eyes and shakes her head almost immediately, "No."

"Oh, come on! It'll be fun. I'll buy you all the alcohol your little heart desires." Patty isn't convinced, so Ellen scoots her chair in closer and leans in until she's practically pressed up against Patty's side.

When the blonde looks over, their lips are only inches away. "What are you doing? You're not going to seduce me into this."

"Oh-" Ellen replies, her hand already sliding over Patty's knee, her fingers toying with the hem of her dress, "-I'm not?"

Patty's eyes crinkle into a little smirk before she answers dryly, "No."

Ellen's hand dances higher up the fitted skirt, fingers splaying over a bare thigh, "Are you sure?"

Patty's breath hitches. She hates this. So, she glares, "Fine." At Ellen's instant smile, she adds, "But if I touch one unidentified puddle of…fluid, there is no way you're coming over tonight."

"Deal."

The weather is five or ten degrees colder when they step outside after dinner. They walk up the street for a couple of minutes before, on a whim, Ellen takes Patty's hand in hers. Another first.

"So, what is this place called?" Patty asks dryly, easing into the weight of her hand in Ellen's as both their shoes make it their job to announce their presence with every clock-clack against the sidewalk,

"Um-" Ellen smiles to herself in anticipation of Patty's reaction, "-it's called The Short Stop."

Patty winces, "The Short Stop? Is this a sports bar?"

"Not exactly. Over there, come on-" Ellen points across the street and tightens her grip on the blonde's hand as she leads them across the street, towards a small hole in the wall with a line of about twenty people, waiting at the entrance. A large black man stands guard at the door. His rough, grim features soften almost immediately at the sight of Ellen and her companion. "Hi, Roy-" Ellen greets him warmly.

"Hey, baby-" Roy greets back in a low, baritone voice that is coated in earnest warmth towards the young attorney. He kisses Ellen's cheek, then nods towards Patty, giving their joint hands a once over, "-this your lady?"

Ellen laughs softly and nods, gesturing towards Patty with her free hand, "This is uh-this is Patty. It's her first time here."

"No kidding…" He says in a tone that says he isn't surprised at all.

"Hello," Patty says politely.

"Well, Patty, it's nice to finally put a face to the name. Ms. Ellen here, talks about you so much, you're practically family."

Patty seems amused as she looks over at a suddenly very quiet Ellen, "Oh, really."

Glaring at Roy, a silent warning that he should shut up, because let's face it, not all the talk has been good and she'd rather put that behind them both. "Can we go in or what?" She asks him with a hint of sass only she can get away with, with this particular man.

He laughs, reaching for the door, 'Yeah, baby, welcome home."

Behind the two women, the awaiting crowd complains and a muffled 'SHUT UP!' is heard as the door shuts behind them.

It's loud inside, but not loud enough to muffle a private conversation. It's a fairly large bar, complete with a tucked away dance floor on the far left side and another room filled with pool tables and a couple of pin ball machines. An old photo booth sits cornered at the far end, past the bar, which greets them as soon as they walk in.

Ellen leads Patty further in. They squeeze through crowds and Patty observes as a couple of bartenders wave in their direction. Ellen greets them all with cheerful waves and a wide smile. A particularly pretty, blonde waitress in jeans and a Van Halen tee, ushers the women towards what she refers to as Ellen's table.

It's in the quieter corner of the pool table room-which isn't all that quiet to begin with-and dimly lit. A candle sits in the center of the table and Ellen smiles as she scoots into the booth beside Patty. There is music playing, which warrants the brunette to raise her voice above the norm when she asks, "What do you think?"

"I like it."

Ellen laughs, "You're lying."

"I just got here!" Patty says defensively, "Let me get a nice buzz going and then ask me again."

"Okay," Ellen nods, then shrugs off her coat, "Are you warm?"

"Yes, actually." Patty nods, then, once Ellen's helped her out of her jacket, states with a smile, "Thank you." Patty shivers as Ellen leans in unexpectedly and leaves a soft kiss on Patty's shoulder.

"You look really beautiful." Ellen tells Patty, remaining close as she adds, "You also look really sober. So, I'm going to get some drinks in you. I'm going to get you to dance. And then-" She pauses briefly, glances down the front of Patty's chest and lets her tone drop to a soft whisper as she adds, "-I'm going to take you back to my place, and see just how many ways there are to make you come."

Patty clears her throat, a way to mask her obvious flustered state the statement has put her in.

Ellen smiles victoriously and sits back just in time to see the same blonde waitress from before return with a tray filled with various different drinks. To Patty's horror, they're all for them.

"Roy said we should bring you ladies the Toss Up Salad," The blonde explains as she sets every glass down.

"I'm afraid to ask," Patty begins, "But, why is it called The Toss Up Salad?"

"Well-" The young woman explains, "-because it's a mix of everything, and because it's a toss up as to whether you'll survive it or not." She winks before leaving, "Enjoy."

Ellen eagerly pulls in the first two shot glasses and licks her lips before handing Patty one of them. "Ready?" She asks.

Patty shakes her head but lifts her glass up to her lips anyway, "Yes."

The tequila is both cold and warm running down both their throats and their bodies are instantly warmed up a notch or two when they come up for air.

Motioning towards their collection of beverages, Ellen says, "What next? You choose."

Eyeing the different sizes and colors, Patty picks the two that seem the least damaging. Pulling what appear to be, two margaritas, forward, she sighs and sits back comfortably.

"Mmm…" Ellen exclaims, smacking her lips together after she sips through her straw, "-tequila after tequila. Safe."

Patty turns and glares at the younger woman, "Safe? I am not safe." She would never admit to the fact, but Patty is feeling very close to buzzed. She feels relaxed and warm-and increasingly turned on. She drinks her margarita for a great while, watching Ellen the entire time until the drink is gone and Ellen is sitting quietly beside her.

It's odd, the way they've always been able to simply sit together and not say a word.

Scooting a little bit closer, Ellen smiles and sighs deeply as she lifts her gaze up to meet Patty's. "Do you want to dance with me, Patty?"

It's as if the question has reminded Patty that there is music playing, and her hearing seems to zoom in on the soulful male voice booming from the speakers surrounding them. "Yes."

By the time they enter the fairly packed dance room, Patty begins to reconsider. She turns towards Ellen and says loudly over the music, "I think I need another drink first…"

Ellen rolls her eyes and pulls Patty well into the tight crowd, "Come on!"

"Ellen-" Patty feels self conscious amongst the fifty something young bodies crammed into the small room. It's dark in here and no one is looking at the two, but Patty feels her age here more than ever, and she wonders for a moment if she looks like a fool. But Ellen wraps her arms around her waist, pulls her tightly against her taller frame and Patty gets over all of it pretty quickly.

"Relax," Ellen says into Patty's ear, "Nobody cares."

Quickly, they fall into the easy, fun rhythm of Marvin Gaye's "Got to Give it Up".

It's definitely loud in this room. The crowd sings along and pretty soon, Patty is dancing like she hasn't danced in years. She can't actually recall the last time she let herself just-go.

Ellen is transfixed, and at one point, she simply stands still, watching Patty enjoy herself like she's someone else. It takes a gentle shove from a fellow dancer to pull Ellen from her reverie and she rejoins her lover. They dance around each other, with and without each other, through the entirety of the song, which fades promptly into a slower pace. A song Patty has never heard before and wouldn't normally listen to. At any rate, the crowd seems to respond positively.

When Patty looks at Ellen, the young woman's cheeks are flushed, her lips are parted and she's smiling all the way up to her eyes.

The vibe is almost electric and easy to fall into. As minutes pass, music continues without a single interruption, Patty sees why Ellen likes the nearly anonymous bar. It is too dark to clearly see a single wall or inch of floor, and Patty is sure that the entirety of it is filthy. It's hot, and there is barely any room to move, let alone breathe-but the drinks are cheap and the company is above stellar tonight.

Ellen likes to dance, Patty notes. To anything and everything. And her taste in music is as eclectic as the selection The Short Stop provides. Anything from Soul and R&B to classic Rock & Roll and even a little 90's hip-hop. Patty really wishes Ellen would let her off the dance floor when these particular songs play, but alas, the brunette's stubbornness wins and Patty can't help but fall prey to the firm hold Ellen claims on her during various times throughout the night. It's an interesting side to the younger woman. And Patty isn't sure if it's the possessive physicality of Ellen's actions, or the fact that they're both drunk beyond the point of caring, but the blonde is definitely affected and growing more and more aroused as the night progresses.

It isn't necessarily a sports bar, as its name would imply, but there are framed vintage pictures and newspaper articles covering every inch of the place, of baseball players and such.

Patty likes baseball. Uncle Pete taught her everything there is to know about it. And after a heated-albeit drunken-argument with Tommy, the gay bartender, about said sport, Patty decides she might come back to this place after all.

Ellen, watches the entire scene with utter surprise and a half empty glass of Rum and Coke. She doesn't know what is more strange, Patty Hewes talking passionately about baseball, or Tommy, the man who once did Ellen's nails, talking passionately about baseball.

By the time last call has passed and Ellen's second family has gathered around to toast to the famous Patty Hewes, Ellen can only laugh as she lifts her own glass, then knocks back one last shot of tequila.

"All right!" Ellen announces, before the chit chat about the Yankees becomes too deep to surpass, and holds Patty's coat open for her to slip her arms into, "It's way past this young lady's bedtime. I'm going to take her home!"

A number of protests shout back at her from the ten or fifteen employees left seated at the bar.

"Well-" Patty says, allowing Ellen to slip her coat on with a great, big sigh, "-party's over, I'm afraid."

"Your cab is waiting outside, ladies-" Roy informs them,

"Thanks." Ellen has a smile that won't go away as she steers the blonde towards the exit and a number of humorous, but slightly inappropriate comments are hurled their way.

"Bye, Patty!" Someone shouts from behind them.

Patty flashes them a smile and Ellen grabs hold of her hand, pulling her through door she's just pushed open. There is no mistaking a drunk Patty.

"Well, aren't you popular?" Ellen's drawls sardonically as she steps into the taxi behind the blonde.

"Look who's talking..." Patty says with a more than inebriated chortle.

She doesn't move too far down the backseat of the vehicle, which Ellen likes, because she's able to sit very close and place her hand on Patty's knee.

Something like a hum escapes Patty and she sits more comfortably, leaning into Ellen's shoulder before turning in the brunette's direction to lean in and place a very chaste, very telling kiss on the still blushing cheek.

Ellen doesn't turn, but gently squeezes Patty's knee instead. It's meant to reassure, but Patty shifts down the seat a little. In a way that makes Ellen's hand slip a little higher.

Patty can't believe she's initiating this. She cannot believe that she is this drunk. Maybe this was Ellen's plan all along. And for some reason, this works for Patty just fine. She licks her lips, eyes trained on the road ahead, past the divider and the set of front seats before the windshield. She won't even consider acknowledging the driver. She refuses to admit there is anyone else sitting in the car with them.

Ellen feels her heart begin to race to about a mile a second as she slowly moves her hand higher, pushing the impeding fabric of Patty's skirt along as her fingers gently tickle the older woman's inner thigh.

Patty's mouth falls open and a breathier sigh escapes her now. The ends of Ellen's coat are just barely within reach and Patty tugs at the warm material, while the younger woman's gentle touch tugs at Patty's nerves with every teasing graze of her fingers. Of course, Ellen will force them both to wait until they get to her place, but still, she wants to see just how far she can take Patty before she makes her stop.

Clearing her throat, the younger woman looks over to ask softly, "Are you cold?"

"Mmm-" Patty shakes her head, pausing a moment before answering, "-no, I'm not cold."

"Oh. Okay." Ellen says, then slips her hand a lot higher, draping her palm over a creamy, smooth thigh. "You sure?" She asks Patty again.

Patty seems to be biting her cheek and she exhales through her nostrils as she nods once again. To her surprise, however, Ellen runs a playful index finger along the crotch of her panties and the blonde gasps. She sits up promptly and pulls Ellen's hand from between her legs. "That's enough." She says quietly, but sternly.

Ellen fights back a chuckle, but can't do much for the smile that won't leave her lips.

"Shut up, Ellen." Patty tells her.

Ellen does laugh now and looks not at all innocent when she says, "I am doing nothing!"

"Mmhmm..."

"You're drunk, Patty."

"You look incredibly beautiful tonight." Patty says suddenly.

It catches Ellen off-guard and hence, takes her a moment longer to register Patty's words. Once they fully hit her, she blushes and says quietly, "Thank you."

"Do you know what I like best about what you're wearing?" Patty asks, voice steady and professional, as if she were in the middle of a deposition.

"What?" Ellen asks, eyes to her right at the passing street signs that signal their fast approaching destination, palms gradually sweaty as seconds tick by.

"This perfect-" Patty turns now and shamelessly stares as she speaks, "-baring of your shoulder and neck. I can't stop looking. All night, I had to keep fighting the urge to lick you."

Ellen breathes in deeply, and exhales just as so, pressing her knees together and saying nothing.

The door flies open and slams shut just as quickly. They stumble inside Ellen's apartment, hands all over, heels nearly tripping over each other.

Patty's jacket falls off first. Ellen's comes next. And it's difficult for Ellen to work on Patty's dress, when Patty is grabbing her like that.

Somewhere between the door and Ellen's bedroom, they get stuck against a wall somewhere. Stuck, because Patty's started kissing-and licking-Ellen's neck while Ellen's attempted to remove Patty's dress, only having managed to unzip it.

Ellen sighs and bites back a moan, feeling her knees grow weak when Patty rakes her teeth along Ellen's clavicle.

Deciding that that's quite enough, Ellen pushes Patty hard against the wall, drawing out a soft grunt, then roughly pulls at both sleeves of the blonde's dress until the black fabric is pooled at her feet.

Patty is breathing quite heavily now. Her body never seems to be in control of much of anything around Ellen. Least of all, now. Releasing a low growl, the older woman pulls the brunette in for a kiss that takes them all the way down to the bedroom, where they pull apart only when Patty toes off her shoes and the immediate height difference makes it impossible for them to continue kissing.

Ellen lets out a breathless laugh as she unzips her dress and disposes of it.

Patty rolls her eyes. It's unbelievably annoying how Ellen finds the most inappropriate moments to point out just how short Patty is. "Are you just going to laugh at me then?" She demandingly asks, reaching behind her to undo the expensive lingerie Ellen herself purchased for Patty.

When Patty is stripped bare before her, Ellen's mirthful smirk turns into something else. She wets her lips with her tongue, almost subconsciously, at the sight. Ellen knows very well just how lucky she is and just how many men Patty has put behind bars would kill to be where Ellen is standing now. Grateful that it is her and not anyone else, she shakes her head, "No. I'm not." She kisses her. "I'm definitely not." Her own shoes are kicked off, followed by their remaining articles of clothing.

Patty is still drunk. Ellen can tell by the way the blonde chuckles here and there, and the sudden need to pin Ellen to the mattress. Ellen minds very little, because drunk Patty does this thing when she looms over her prey like this-Ellen has definitely willingly become the prey in this scenario-and just barely grazes her lips over Ellen's awaiting pout, only to draw back with a low, quiet giggle that makes Ellen a little desperate.

Ellen can't feel much of Patty's body this way, as the blonde is on all fours astride Ellen's torso, while she expertly pins the brunette's wrists down and once in a while lowers her head to kiss where ever she feels like kissing.

Ellen turns her wrists in Patty's firm grip, lifts her head and finally shivers as the older woman makes it her job to kill Ellen with just the feel of a teasing pair of lips and a wicked tongue. Across her pulse point and jaw line, down her chest, and over the swell of both breasts. When that pair of mischievous lips wrap around a hardened nipple, Ellen moans and closes her eyes, her body squirming and arching for more until finally, an actual sentence makes its way out of her, "Get up here…"

"Up where?" Patty asks with a smile on her lips as she kisses the bony hallow between Ellen's breasts, then licks a determined path lower, her arms stretching as she keeps her hands where they are, wrapped around Ellen's wrists.

"Patty." Ellen says. And it's desperate enough for Patty to get it. "Come here," Ellen adds, grateful when Patty does as asked and kisses Ellen thoroughly enough to make the blonde forget she was doing something here.

Patty practically melts down against Ellen's body, their limbs immediately molding against one another.

"What do you want?" Ellen asks as she gradually turns Patty onto her back and crawls between her legs. She kisses her, then pulls back, "Tell me-"

"Fuck me." Patty says instantly.

Ellen is a lot of things. Surprised. Amazed. Incredibly happy that Patty is in this sort of mood. "Oh my god-" She says through a laugh, which she ends with another kiss, "-you are so fucking drunk!"

Patty's soft laughs dissolves into a sigh and then a soft moan as Ellen does that thing that makes her head a little hazy. "I am. I'm so fucking drunk."

Later, when Ellen's fingers are driving Patty into a loud frenzy, they both realize they are no longer drunk. And much, much later, when have collapsed on the bed, sweaty and panting, Patty realizes she will be hung over for the first time in a very long time.

Ellen seems to read the telling groan very well and she instantly states, "I'll make breakfast tomorrow."

"Yes." Patty replies, "You will."

Ellen laughs. "You're lovely."

"Was tonight some alternate universe version of me meeting your parents?" Patty asks, eyes closed, and already half asleep.

Turning over to watch Patty for a moment, and smiles. "Sort of."

"I don't want to see them again for maybe a year. Until the image of me as a drunk slob fades from their memories."

Ellen chuckles then leans in to snuggle against Patty's side, "On your worst day, you could never be a slob. You're too uptight."

Eyes still closed, Patty chuckles, "Fuck you."

"Oh, well, yes, there is that."

"Hmm."

"Thank you."

"Sleep now, Ellen."

XXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
